Doji Adoka
}} Asahina Touji was an Air shugenja of the Crane Clan. He joined the Doji as Doji Adoka, a tainted Bloodspeaker. Asahina Prodigy Asahina Touji was considered a prodigy with his excellence with the air spells, and crafting beautiful Tsangusuri, so many considered Touji the successor-to-be of the Master Sensei of the Asahina School. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 66 Bloodspeaker Yajinden Sensei The voice of the infamous Asahina Yajinden had always called to Adoka. Yajinden's whispers guided Touji to the secret alcove in the Asahina School where the dark swordsmither had hidden hundreds of maho scrolls. All this knowledge and power overcame Touji, and the spell Dancing with Demons caught his eye. Since that day the kami never again accepted his commands, and for his sins Touji somehow had lost his magic gifts. Doji Adoka A year later, Touji entered the Kakita Artisan School as Doji Adoka. Adoka was a minor shugenja who through maho practice elevated himself to greater positions. He was soon sought by women for his favors and sought by men for his advice. He used his new status to pay others to plunder the tombs of the Asahina and the mausoleums of the Doji shugenja, and bound those spirits to his service. Bloodspeakers, p. 64 Guardian of the Temple Adoka became the Guardian of the Temple of Blood, a position of respect in the cult. Bloodspeakers, p. 9 He had learned ancestor manipulation from Kitsu Gongsun, and used it to protect the Temple, sending false "visions" of ancestor spirits who warned away all by passers. Bloodspeakers, p. 55 Circle of Five Adoka in 1128 after the Second Day of Thunder reached the highest position possible in this organization, a member of the Circle of Five, always under the Iuchiban's leadership. Cultist Cell Ten years after he had become a bloodspeaker, Adoka founded the Graceful Crane Dojo and the became leader of the Beauty of Death cell. Recruits were handpicked from the more eager, less skillful students of the school. Manipulating the Crane In 1132 Adoka killed Kakita Ariteko. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Ariteko's nephew, Daidoji Sembi, knew that Adoka had killed his aunt, but because of Iuchi Shahai's manipulations The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee he mistakenly thought the Phoenix were the instigators of the assassination. The bloodspeakers had placed a box filled with Phoenix koku and Sembi and Daidoji Uji believed the Phoenix had paid Adoka for his treachery. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Uncovered In 1133 Adoka was reevaled as Maho-tsukai. Adoka could not hide his Taint any longer, so his follower Kakita Rukawa covered for his cell while Adoka ran. His arrival to the Temple had been witnessed, and during years Crane magistrates scoured to find Adoka. Eventually, a young Bloodspeaker made a mistake, revealing the path into the Temple to a disguised magistrate. In 1142 the Temple of Blood was uncovered and Adoka had to flee. He lost his position in the Circle, but remained as a powerful bloodspeaker as leader of his own cell. Fugitive In 1160 Adoka was an old man, nearing 80 years of age but showing no signs of his advancing years. He lived as a fugitive and eventually, he staged his own death by dressing a man of similar age and features in his robes and leaving his body during the Second Yasuki War. This led most magistrates and Kuni Witch Hunters to give up his trail. Aged Adoka became a paranoic man, constantly interrogating ancestor spirits to uncover any possible threat to him. He allied with Kitsu Norinaga and tought him part of his own knowledge. Adoka raised again in the Bloodspeakers ranks, and was instrumental in the construction of a new Temple of Blood in the City of Tears. Bloodspeakers, pp. 64-65 External Links * Doji Adoka (Honor Bound) Category:Crane Clan Members Category:Shadowlands Personalities Category:Bloodspeakers